


Drive

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Bo has something special planned for Dean for Valentine’s Day, as long as they can get back to the hotel in one piece.





	Drive

“Come on, Dean!” Bo had his hand firmly wrapped around Dean’s, dragging him through the backstage area. Dean had to keep turning back and apologizing to the people that Bo was nearly running over in his haste to get to the car.

“Bo, you can slow down, I promise,” Dean told him after glancing sheepishly back at the backstage worker standing next to the pile of chairs that were now scattered all over the ground.

“But I have plans for us!” came Bo’s giddy reply as he sped up even more.

“And they’ll still be there if it takes us an extra ten minutes to get there,” Dean promised, finally managing to pull Bo to a stop.

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day together! I want it to be special.” The pout on Bo’s lips was killing Dean, Bo’s voice soft. With a sigh, Dean pulled Bo into him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I want it to be special, too,” Dean said, voice low as he glared at the people passing by him and Bo. “But it won’t be special if we break a leg before we even leave the arena.”

“But Dean,” Bo whined, pulling away from his embrace.

“No buts. Not yet, at least. Now, come on, lead the way. Slowly,” Dean commanded, turning Bo around to face the hallway before grabbing his hand.

“If you hadn’t stopped me, we’d be in the car by now,” Bo grumbled as he started down the hallway again. His pace was relaxed and controlled, but just barely. Dean could feel the muscles in Bo’s hands twitch as he contemplating walking faster, the excitement getting the best of him.

“If I hadn’t stopped you, you would’ve ran someone over.”

“But at least we’d be in the car.” Dean rolled his eyes, barely keeping a laugh in as Bo opened the door to the parking lot. “No one’s out here, we can go faster,” he said simply, almost running as he pulled Dean along.

“I’ll drive!” Dean offered as Bo had to hold out his free hand to stop their momentum before they crashed into the car. Finally dropping Dean’s hand, Bo dug through his pants pocket to pull out the keys.

“I’m driving. It’s part of my plan,” Bo explained, reaching up to kiss Dean quickly before walking towards the driver’s side.

“Part of your plan really is to kill us then, isn’t it? It all makes sense now. The running, the driving. Bo, why do you want me dead?” Dean asked, making sure his seatbelt was firmly in place, one hand already on the handle above the door. Just in case.

“I’m not that bad of a driver. Stop overreacting. Just sit back and relax,” Bo said, smile on his face as he put the car in gear and hit the gas. Dean tensed as the car lurched backward quickly, Bo shifting into drive and hitting the gas again.

“Bo, turn. The turn. It’s right - Bo, the turn!” Dean yelled, pointing at the turn they were supposed to take out of the arena. By the time Bo finally noticed it, the back end of the car was parallel with the turn in question, so Bo turned the wheel hard, sending Dean flying into the back of his seat.

“Everything’s fine, see?” Bo said, hitting Dean with his dazzling smile once more. Dean just grit his teeth into a semi-passable smile. He didn’t want to ruin Bo’s excitement, but he was also fairly certain they would have to make a pitstop at an emergency room when Bo inevitably killed them.

It’s not that Bo was a bad driver, per se, but he definitely let his excitement get to him. Every single time he drove. He couldn’t quite focus on the road with other people in the car. It’s the exact reason there used to be a rotation of people willing to ride with him. Everyone else always drove to limit the possibility of wrecking on the way to a show. But sometimes, Bo couldn’t be sated with just riding with someone, he needed to drive. And it always ended the way it is now, with his passenger clutching onto the door, tensed and ready for any sort of collision that may occur.

Luckily, the two made it to the hotel parking lot with a minimal amount of curbs ran over and nearly missed turns, and Dean let out a sigh of relief. His door was barely open before Bo was pulling at his hand, nearly vibrating with his excitement.

“Bo,” Dean said through his laugh, stopping Bo from running across the parking lot. “We talked about this. Slow down, it’s okay.”

“Fine,” Bo grumbled, slowing down beside Dean. “I’m just excited.”

“I know.” Dean wrapped his arm around Bo’s shoulders, pulling him close. “So am I, but you have to relax a little. I don’t want you to burn out too soon. I might have plans, too.”

The wolfish smile on Dean’s face was enough to make Bo blush and duck his head. “Dean,” he reprimanded, pushing the button for the elevator. “You can’t just….Say stuff like that in public.”

“I didn’t say anything bad! I just said I might have plans!” Dean defended, smirking at the way Bo squirmed under his gaze.

“But you meant….Something else.”

“You’re adorable.” Dean pulled Bo even closer, kissing him hard. Bo was flustered, his face flushed deep red. When the elevator dinged, it was Dean who had to lead Bo down the hallway. “Come on, I thought you had plans,” Dean teased.

“You’re the worst,” Bo groaned, moving ahead of Dean. “And you have to close your eyes.” As Dean prepared to argue, Bo put one hand up, the other on the handle to their hotel room. “Just for a second. For my surprise. Please.”

Dean took a deep breath before closing his eyes, holding his hand out for Bo. Bo intertwined his fingers with Dean’s, pulling him along into the hotel room.

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Now who’s impatient?” Bo teased, stepping behind Dean to push him forward a little. “But yes, you can.”

Bo hooked his arm through the crook of Dean’s elbow when he opened his eyes. “Bo,” he breathed.

“Do you like it?” The excitement was evident in Bo’s voice, his smile wide.

There were flowers all over the room, a stuffed teddy bear dressed in a leather jacket and jeans in the center of the room. In a bucket of ice, instead of champagne, beer was in its place.

“You didn’t have to do all this,” Dean told Bo, turning to face him.

“I know, but I wanted to. I know you haven’t always had a good time for holidays, especially Valentine’s Day. I wanted this to be special for you.” Bo’s smile was wider than it had been all day, which should have been impossible. “I love you, I wanted this to be perfect.”

“You’re too good to me.” Dean wrapped his arms around Bo, holding him tight. “I love you, too.”

Bo made a muffled noise of joy in the back of his throat, arms tightening around Dean’s middle. He was blushing furiously against Dean’s chest as Dean dropped a kiss to the top of his head.

“Does this mean your plans are still…plans?” Bo mumbled.

“Are you interested?” Dean laughed, pulling away to get Bo to look up at him.

“Maybe.”

Dean laughed the whole way to the bed, pulling Bo along with him as they collapsed against the sheets, rose petals surrounding them.


End file.
